The Lord Of the Rings
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Frodo Baggins is about to go on a dangerous, adventurous quest! But who is this stranger? This curious young maiden accompanying him?
1. The Fellowship

You wouldn't say walking through familiar fields was easy, because then you knew sooner or later you'd be gone through un-familiar ones. This was so for Samwise Gamgee, for as he looked at all the corn-stalks large, he knew that the journey would be treacherous, and possibly, they wouldn't be coming back to their beloved Shire.

He turned to share his worries with Master Frodo, but Frodo wasn't there! He panicked,

"Mr. Frodo? Frodo? Frodo?!"

He began to run forward, then stopped as Frodo appeared before him,

"Thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

There was a 'crash, bang' as both hobbits were pummeled to the ground by two other beings.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

Merry smiled, helping Sam up, "Hello, Frodo!"

"GET OFF 'IM!" Sam yelled protectively, throwing the smaller hobbit, (known as young Petegrin Took) to the ground and helping Frodo up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frodo asked, breathless.

They handed a bunch of vegetables and leaves to Sam, and he realized with a growing, angry tingling that all of it was stolen!

"You've been into farmer Maggin's crop!"

They all fled as the sound of dogs and a man shouting drew near. Sam dropped all the vegetables and fled after his friends, his face red with embarrassment.

Pippin and Merry began to shout at one another,

"Dunno why he's so upset," Merry stated, "It's only a couple o' carrots!"

"And some cabbages," Pippin added, "And then those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week, a- and then the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes, Pippin! My point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

At that moment, they all ran into one another and rolled down the hill in a big clump, and landed in a heap.

"Oh, that was close," Pippin stated, eyeing a pile of dung a few inches from his face.

Merry groaned, "Oh, I think I've broken something," he then proceeded in taking a broken carrot out from underneath his back.

"Never trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam snapped, sitting up on his knees and dusting himself off.

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut," Merry defended, copying him.

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed, catching their attention.

They scrambled over one another to get some, and while they were dealing them out to one-another, Frodo stood and examined both sides of the road, hearing a faint screaming sound. He turned to the others,

"I think we should get off the road."

They ignored him, collecting more mushrooms.

Frodo heard a squealing, high pitched shriek and he panicked as he turned to look to the right and saw the forest change darkly.

"Get off the road, quick!" He shrieked, running alongside the others to hide in a ditch among some tree roots.

As the hobbits silenced, the sound of a horse coming to a halt right by their hiding spot rang through their ears…they grew dead silent. They heard a frustrated, muffled screaming sound beside them, and Frodo looked through a hole in the tangled tree roots, to see two dirty bare feet hanging down from the horse close to the hooves.

Panic overcame him…what creature was this that he would carry a body around?

He turned away quickly, his breathing quickening. A figure wrapped in black cloth was thrown before them, and the muffled screaming was louder, the tied-up someone in the cloth wiggling around.

The horse snorted and stomped its feet as it's dark rider slid off the horse, sniffing the air so close to the hobbits that they were sure it would see them…but, thank the lord…it did not.

Bugs came out and crawled among the hobbits…they had to bite their tongues to keep from screaming.  
Frodo was so scared, he didn't even know he had almost slipped the ring on until Sam smacked his hand away from it.

Merry picked up the bag of mushrooms and threw it in the opposite direction. In one shriek, the creature left and the hobbits made a dash for it, picking up the wriggling prisoner in the process.

They ran deep into the forest and sat down on the grass, Pippin taking out his little pocket-knife to free the wrapped-up victim.

"What was that?!" Merry shouted, and the hobbits looked to Frodo for the answer.

"T'was a Nazgul'."

They all turned at the sound of a gentle voice and saw Pippin staring in wonder at a beautiful young woman. She sat up and freed herself from the dark cloak she had been wrapped up in, tossing it aside in disgust. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were the color of a sea after a storm.

She looked among the new faces of the hobbits and smiled, her lips smooth and luscious,

"Hobbits. I have yet to experience their ways."

She stood fully, and brushed herself off, and the Hobbits frowned…she was a lot taller than them.

Figures.

Her outfit was a simple blue gown, most of the skirt was ripped, making it shorter, and her left shoulder was bare and bloody. Tied to her side, strapped to a rope, was a sword sheath, and inside, a shiny sword. They could tell because the handle was well polished and shiny silver.

Frodo walked towards her, handing her his water pouch. She smiled at him and took it gratefully.

"H- how did you get like this? Judging by your appearance, I can tell that you were in a bit of a scram."

She gulped twice, and handed the pouch back to Frodo, leaving most of the water inside.

"Don't you want more?"

"You have saved my life, young hobbits, and for that I am in your debt. Therefore, I am to do your will, not take all your supplies for my own."

"But-"

She knelt before him, and gave him a hug, whispering into his ear one word, "Ringbarer."

She stepped back and let him gape at her as she smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring, gazing at it and breathing hard. He looked back at her, and nodded,

"What may we call you?"

She smiled wider and bowed, "Silvra, daughter of Arathorn and Nilvera, I offer you my service, little one."

She winked at him, and laughed as he turned red, blushing.

As they traveled further and farther into the forest, it grew darker and more treacherous. They ran in and out behind trees as Silvra suggested, but they could still hear the shrieking of the Nazgul' ringing through the air.

All the while, Pippin and Merry kept whispering to Silvra, asking questions about the kind of guys she likes, and then fighting each other about her answers.

"Silvra, do you like guys with long hair or short hair?"

"Um…"

"You're right. If a bloke's hair is too long, it cannot be considered attractive."

"Guess that rules you out, Pip."

"What?!"

"Shut up, you two!" She snapped. Looking over at Frodo by the road, Silvra called out to him, "Anything?!"

"No, nothing!"

Pippin sighed and crept down to him, "What is going on?"

Merry walked up to Frodo and looked him straight in the eyes, "That black rider was looking for something…or someone. Frodo?"

"Get down!" Silvra shrieked, pulling the hobbits to the ground behind some shrubs.

The black rider passed them, stopping and looking around for the five. Satisfied that nothing was there, it left.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo whispered, and Merry looked at him in surprise.

"Sam, Silvra and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded and realization came over him of the importance of the mission. He smiled after sharing a look with Silvra,

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!"

They all took after Merry, rushing to get there in time before the Nazgul' did. They were equally scared to death, but willing to feel it for their lives.

The Nazgul' suddenly jumped out in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Frodo and Sam cried out as they desperately tried run away from the dark riders. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dragon, blue as the ocean, picked up the hobbits and one by one threw them onto the Ferry.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, for he was the only hobbit left, and the Nazgul' were hot on his trail. The dragon roared and dove for him, picking him up and diving for the Ferry. The next thing any of them knew, the Nazgul' were still on shore, out of sight. Sam was helping Frodo up and they were staring wide-eyed at Silvra…who had now just turned back into her human-self.

"Who are you?!" Pippin exclaimed.

Silvra simply smiled and turned to Frodo, "Told you I was here to protect you…a- and the ring."

She groaned and clutched her side. At once, Sam laid her down across the cool wood of the Ferry and examined her side,

"Oh, my."

"Is she alright, Sam?" Frodo asked kneeling beside him.

"Yes, but she'll need medical attention at once."

"Since when did you know anything about being a doctor?" Pippin asked, grabbing an oar when Merry did and beginning to row.

Sam glared at him, "I didn't, but do you think she'll stay alive if this doesn't get tended to?"

He lifted her shirt to show them her wound and they all gasped…it was a sharp slash across the belly. Silvra was now passed out, and they all began to worry.

"How far to the nearest crossing?!" Frodo asked Merry.

"The Brandy-Wine Bridge, twenty miles."

"Hurry! We've got to get her some help!"

When they arrived in Bree, It once again took all four of them to lift Silvra, still unconscious and unable to walk, anyway. They'd given up their cloaks to keep her dry from the rain, and carried her to Bree's gate. Frodo knocked and looked around carefully, terrified that the Nazgul' would get them first.

"What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony."

The gatekeeper opened to gate up, and almost blinded them with his light,

"Hobbits? Four of you?" His gaze fell upon Silvra, and he ran to them, handing Frodo the lantern and picking her up,

"What happened to her? What business brings you to Bree?"

"She was attacked an hour ago, and we found and rescued her. We wish to stay at the Inn, our business is our own."

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense. Can't be too careful, there's talk of strange folk about. I will escort you to the Inn and fetch a doctor to look at her."

Arriving at the Inn, the gatekeeper had fetched a doctor and the Hobbits had gotten a separate room for Silvra, with another room for themselves. As she was being tended to, the Hobbits looked around the bar downstairs, searching for Gandalf.

"Excuse us?"

The bar-tender looked down and smiled friendlily, "Why, good evening young masters! How can I be of service to ya tonight, Mister…?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill. We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf the Grey… oh, yes! I remember! Elderly man, big grey beard, pointy hat."

Frodo smiled up at him and the man laughed…

"Not seen him for six months."

Frodo's smiled faded, and he began to doubt his whole journey. They huddled up, fear implanted in their eyes,

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

They sat down to wait for Gandalf, drinking a little to pass the time.

Sam fidgeted nervously and Frodo, without looking at him, said, "Sam, he'll be here. He'll come."

Merry came back to the table with his large, silver cup loaded with beer and plopped down next to Pippin, smiling.

Pippin stared in awe, "What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry answered, sipping away at the foam at the top of his beer.

Sam glared at the two in disgust.

"It comes in pints?!"

Merry 'mmm-hmmmed' while still drinking.

Pippin was practically squealing in delight, "I'm getting one!"

"You had a whole half, already!" Sam protested, watching Pippin run up back to the bar.

He sighed, sipping some of his beer, and then glanced at the corner…seriously?! The guy was getting on his nerves!

He tapped Frodo on the shoulder, and spoke even when Frodo didn't turn to him,

"That fella's done nothing but stare at us since we arrived."

Frodo glanced where Sam pointed and, sure enough, a hooded man never moved his gaze from them.

Frodo suddenly jumped as Silvra sat in-between him and Sam, in a strange giddy mood.

She laughed at his reaction and stole his drink, taking a swig,

"You worry too much, Halfling."

When Frodo did not smile, her face softened and she kissed his cheek, "It will all be alright! I'm a messenger from Gandalf, sent to protect you, remember? Don't you trust me?"

"But, aren't you hurt?"

She laughed, "Yes, but I'm a healing-machine. There's nothing but a scar left, now. I would show you, but I think it'd be highly improper of me to lift up my shirt in a bar full of men."

Frodo blushed, but then remembered the problem at hand,

"Silvra?"

She took a quick swig and then turned to face him, "Hmmm?"

"That guy has done nothing but stare at us the whole time we've been here. Do you know who he is?"

She took one look at the man in the corner, and her face instantly drained itself of color,

"Uhm…" She cleared her throat nervously, "I- I have to go."

She took off without an explanation back up the stairs.

"What was that all about?"

Frodo shrugged and used plan B by calling the bartender over,

"Excuse me? That man in the corner, who is he?"

The bartender looked and gasped, turning back to Frodo, "He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk they are, roaming around in the wild. What his real name is I've never heard, but round here, his name is Strider."

"Strider," Frodo repeated, eyeing the man in the corner.

Merry looked from Strider, to the stairs, "Silvra knew that, but what's the connection? How does she know 'im?"

Frodo sighed, "I guess it's something we'll have to ask her about, later."

Sub-consciously, Frodo had taken the ring out of his pocket and began twirling it through his fingers, deep in thought.

All of a sudden, it felt like all eyes were on him, and he couldn't escape it. He felt trapped, and the need to put the ring on was great.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!" Frodo's eyes flew open and he turned in fear to Pippin at the bar who pointed at him,

"He's over there, Frodo Baggins!" Pippin waved and a wave of complete and utter terror took Frodo over…

He stood and took after Petegrin Took, attempting to shut him up,

"Pippin, no!"

The next thing Frodo knew, he was flat on his back and everyone was staring at the ring that had flown from his grasp. Desperate to disappear, Frodo let his slide onto his pointer finger and 'poof' he was gone!

Everyone gasped, and Sam began to frantically search for him…

"_**I see you, Frodo Baggins. Obey me, or face certain death…"**_

"Ahh!"

Frodo appeared by a wooden post, but no one had seemed to notice. He sighed in relief, until he was grabbed the shoulder,

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. 'Underhill'!"

Strider clasped Frodo's shoulder once more and tugged him up the stairs, throwing him to the ground in a room.

Frodo stood and backed into the room further, "What do you want?"

"No little more question from you, that is no mere _trinket_ you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed," Strider replied sarcastically, walking to the window and putting out his candles.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely," He threw off his hood to reveal a dark-haired, blue-eyed, face, "that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Strider mocked.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door opened and the ranger drew his sword in the blink of an eye to turn to it,

"Let him go!" Sam screamed, his fist poised to fight, "Or I'll have you, Lord Shanks!"

Strider sighed and sheathed his sword…

"Ahhhh!" Silvra jumped him, her radiant silver sword flashing blue in the moonlight. She threw Strider to the ground and poised it against his throat.

"Get behind me, Frodo."

She spoke through clenched teeth and he knew not to argue, slipping behind her and letting Pippin hug him. Strider laughed,

"Come now, is that the way to treat your brother?"

"Brother?!" The others exclaimed.

"'Twin brother' if you want to get specific."

Silvra merely glared, "Not anymore. He abandoned me."

Strider sighed, "I **had** to, Sil! The old man didn't want me, anymore! **You **were his favorite! That's why he took the time to train you to fight! **I **had to teach **myself**!"

"But you were in line for the throne! Just because the spotlight wasn't on you, did not give you the right to just pick up and leave us!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out in sorrow.

Strider shoved away the sword pointed at his throat, and it 'clanged' to the ground. He stood, opening his arms out to his sister, "I've missed you, and I'm sorry…I've regretted my decision for five years, and have been searching for you ever since, dear one. Isn't that enough?"

She bit her lip, holding her arms close…suddenly ran to him, threw her arms around his waist and cried like a babe. And right there…the hobbits realized that though she seemed tough, strong and tall, her head came up to his shoulder, and she was a volcano full of emotions, the slightest mess-up causing every trouble or fear to come tumbling out of her mouth and eyes as she stood and wept into her brother's shoulder.

Earlier that night, Silvra was laid down on her brother's bed after her 'tantrum' as Strider called it. Her brother sat to watch her, not taking his eyes off her but speaking to the hobbits,

"You are brave, young hobbit. My sister is brave as well, a powerful sword master…but that will not save you. You cannot stay and wait for the wizard, Frodo…they are coming…"

The shrieking and the sound of swords stabbing awoke the hobbits from their peaceful sleep. As they all sat up, they saw Strider sitting at the window, and their breath was taken away at the scene of Silvra in her night-dress. It was tight around her body, showing off her curves, and her long dark hair was thick and wavy…giving away the fact that she had just bathed. Her arms were crossed and her gaze matched her brother's and the rangers' as they stared out the window in silence together.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Strider's eyes softened and he turned to the brave young hobbit, "They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them, nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now their slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul', Ring Rathes. They are neither living, nor dead. At all times, they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

"Then…why did they capture you? Why didn't they kill you?"

They all turned to Silvra, who's eyes fell to the ground…she did not answer.

Strider sighed, "One thing you shall not soon forget, young ones…love always comes with a price."

The six traveled the next day, ready for whatever lied ahead of them. Silvra turned dragon once more, and scouted ahead, ready to roar when danger was near.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To the wild."

Merry scrunched up his nose and ran in-between Frodo and Sam, "How do we know this, **Strider** is a friend of Gandalf's?"

"We have no choice but to trust them."

"But where're they leading us?"

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, the house of old," The Ranger replied, in on the conversation.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

"Well, that doesn't seem bad," Pippin added, falling into step beside Merry once more, "He lives among elves, and he's got a hot dragon-hybrid for a sister. **She** wouldn't betray us."

"Still," Merry continued, "She didn't trust 'im, either."

They took a breather, stopping only for a second so Strider could seek out directions from Silvra,

"How much farther, Silvra?!" He called.

She bowed her head, and made ready to land. Strider turned and stopped the hobbits from lighting a fire,

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Strider looked at him in disbelief, "Already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" He smiled smugly, glad he'd filled the poor ranger in.

Silvra, now her human-self, ran to them and whispered something to Strider, handing him a few apples, and then taking off. Once more, Strider looked at Pippin, and then began walking away.

"Don't think he knows 'bout second breakfast, Pip," Merry replied, gathering up his belongings and following after Strider.

Pippin followed him, each question he asked growing more desperate, "What about Eleventies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them…doesn't he?"

Merry turned to him in pity, "I wouldn't count on it."

An apple was tossed to them, which Merry caught and handed to Pippin, patting his shoulder and continuing on. Another apple flew to them, hitting Pippin in the forehead. He looked up to the sky, then to the apple, and then after Merry.

"C'mon, Pippin!"

They walked through the day, the poor hobbits exhausted. Silvra would land occasionally and give them another apple or piece of bread she'd stolen, but she was mostly up in the sky most of the time.

"Why can't we just ride on Silvra?!" Pippin complained, shuffling his feet against the ground, lazily.

Strider continued walking alongside his pony, "To ride a dragon would take skill and pain, for a dragon's spikes covers its back, and they're very sharp. Not even an elf could do this without practice."

And on they traveled.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amsoom. We shall rest here, tonight."

The hobbits threw themselves to the ground, exhausted and hungry.

Strider took a wrapped-up cloth from his bag and uncovered it, revealing small swords. He turned to the hobbits,

"These are for you. Keep them close, we're going to have a look around. Here," He gave Frodo a small, blue, horn-like object,

"Only blow this if you're in trouble, it will bring Silvra right down to you, and it will send her into attack mode. Stay clear of her when she's like this, for she will hurt and hunt anybody who gets in her way until she turns human once more." He stood, throwing his cloak on, "Be careful, and stay here."

Frodo awoke to the sound of a fire crackling. He turned and fear plunged into his soul,

"What are you doing?!" He cried.

"Tomatoes, onions and nice crispy bacon," Merry answered, pleased with himself.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said innocently, holding a plate out for him.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo screamed, stomping on the fire.

"That's **nice**!" Pippin snapped.

They all froze as the familiar shriek reached their ears. Running to the side of the watchtower, they all gaped in fear as the hooded figures of the Nazgul' could be seen creeping through the fog below them. They drew their swords,

"GO!" Frodo screamed.

They ran to the center of the watchtower…where they met with the Nazgul'.

They were surrounded.

"Back, you devils!" Sam tried to charge them, but he was thrown aside like a bag of old, rotten potatoes.

Merry and Pippin bunched together to try and guard Frodo, but they too, were cast aside.

That left Frodo on his own.

He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, attempting to run off, but failing. The horn flew to the ground in the process, and try though he might to grab it…he couldn't reach it!

The only chance he had…was to slip on the ring.

And so he did.

All his surroundings went blurry, but the Nazgul' could still see him…because they advanced towards him, still. Each one looked white and smudged, like a great King, wasted.

Sam could no longer see Frodo, and he couldn't save him by this point either…or could he? The horn lay on its side, not far from where Frodo disappeared, but still too far for him to reach it, because the Nazgul' could still see him, clearly. Sam took a deep breath and made a dash for it. Grabbing it, he blew as hard as he could…

'_BBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH HH!'_

The Nazgul' shrieked in surprise and looked over at Sam who now lay on the ground. Turning their attention from Frodo, eight of the Nazgul' ran towards him, swords drawn. At that moment, a great roar came from above…and just like that, all eight of them caught fire and were running around, frantically trying to find something to put the fire out. Strider appeared beside Sam, helping him up and then joining the fight alongside the others. Then, the night was pierced by a cry from Frodo.

Strider dove in front of Frodo, driving the Nazgul' away from him. Frodo cried out and pulled the ring off.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Sam ran to him, and Frodo sighed in relief,

"Sam…"

He was passing out!

The other hobbits ran to his aid as well, trying to help him.

"Strider!"

Silvra, human, ran to the hobbits and assured them it would all be alright. Strider continued to try and drive the Nazgul' away, and succeeded.

"Help Frodo, please!"

Silvra looked up at him with worry in her eyes, "He's been stabbed by a Moracle Blade…he won't last the night!"

"Course he will…he's the ring bearer, He's got to," Strider said. "But this is beyond our skills to heal. He needs Elfish medicine."

They fled into the forest, Frodo slung over Strider's shoulder. Sam ran alongside the pony, his voice shaking,

"But we're six days from Rivendell…he'll never make it!"

"Hold on, Frodo…" Strider whispered, fear in his own eyes.

"My brother, Sam's right…I must carry him!"

"No, Silvra. You're a dragon…no one was ever meant to ride you."

"That's not true! The legend-"

"No more stories tonight, Sil! Frodo's life is at risk!"

They stopped for a rest…but Frodo wasn't doing so well. He moaned and cried out for Gandalf. Silvra cried a little, seeing as her friend was under a terrible condition it was hard to hold back the tears.

"Strider! He's going so cold!" Sam exclaimed.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow world, he will soon become a Rathe like them," Strider answered.

The shrieking came back.

"They're close," Merry whispered.

"Sam," Strider whispered, "Do you know the Epherlas plant?"

"Epherlas?"

"Kingsfore."

"Kingsfore, that's a weed!"

"It may help us slow the poison. Hurry!"

"Frodo?"_ I am Arwen, I've come to help you. Hear my voice…come back to the light._

"Who is she?" Merry asked in awe.

"She's an elf," Sam whispered back to him, the boys staring at her, noticing her beauty.

"He's fading!" She gasped, checking his wound, "He's not going to last."

Strider put the weed on Frodo's wound, and Frodo squeaked in reaction to it.

"We must get him to my father!"

They picked him up.

"I have been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking 'im?!" Sam asked, but was ignored.

"There are five Rathes behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider steadied Frodo on the horse, and turned to Arwen,

"_Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses for you."_

"_I'm the faster rider, I'll take him."_

Strider shook his head, _"The road is too dangerous."_

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, and they all turned to Silvra.

"They are debating who will take Frodo to Rivendell," She answered, simply.

"How do you know?"

"My brother and I were raised in Rivendell, we speak Elf very fluently."

"_If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him."_

Arwen smiled at Strider, "I do not fear them."

He held her hand and smiled, "Be hasty, be safe."

Strider turned to Silvra, "Go with them, but stay clear of arrows."

She smiled, "When have I ever not been cautious, my brother?"

In a flash, she was in the air, a dragon once more.

He looked up at her, "When have you ever **been**?"

He turned to the Elven woman, and smiled, "Arwen, ride hard. Follow my sister…never look back, you hear?!"

"What are you doing?! The Rathes are still out there!" Sam screamed as Arwen rode off.

Strider looked off after Arwen, secretly praying that she'd be safe.

All nine Rathes chased Arwen and Frodo, and all had tried to shoot Silvra down after she attacked, knocking one off his horse, and a few were close to becoming torches…but they were still hot on Arwen's trail.

At the river, Arwen stopped in the water, Frodo groaning and gasping.

"If you want him, come and claim him!"

She drew her sword and began reciting a spell nervously, the Nazgul' advancing, and water came and flushed the Nazgul' down the river, away from them.

Frodo groaned and fell forward.

"No, Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!"

He only squeaked in response as she hugged him, tears pulling in her eyes…

_Shapes, shapes and more elfish words he did not understand._

"Where am I?"

"You are in the house of Elron. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-forth, if you want to know."

"Gandalf…!"

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. But my, you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Frodo. I was delayed…."

"Gandalf? What is it?"

"…Nothing, Frodo, nothing of importance."

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam cried, rushing to his side.

"Sam!"

"Bless her, you're awake!"

They laughed.

"Sam has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elron, you're beginning to mend," Gandalf replied simply.

He turned, and a noble-looking Elf stepped forward, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo and his friends were overjoyed with the beautiful hospitality of the Elves. Frodo was also reunited with his Uncle Bilbo, and all was well…at least, for now. Little did they know that a darkness was rising…

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

The private meeting of the neighbors was held in the garden of Elrond, and now, as each race looked at each other, Elrond called the Ringbarer forward.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

All eyes fell on the small hobbit as he got up from his seat next to Gandalf. He gulped and stepped forward, dropping it onto the stone table before them. Everyone began frantically whispering in fear of it.

"So, it is true…" Boromier, Lord of Gondor, whispered.

Frodo sat back down, and relief flooded through him. His burden had been let go of, and it no longer slowed him.

"It is a gift," Boromier began, standing, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can!" Aragorn protested, "The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn…?" Boromier breathed, "This, is Eseldor's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf continued.

Frodo stared at the Ranger in wonder… _Strider is Aragorn? The King?!_

Aragorn shook his head, _"Sit down, Legolas."_

Boromier turned to Legolas, glaring, "Gondor has no King," he spat, sitting down, "Gondor needs no King."

To break the uncomfortable silence, Gandalf agreed, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood, "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

One of the dwarves spoke next, "What are we waiting for?!" He stood, picked up his axe, and lunged it as hard as he could at the ring…which ended only in breaking his axe and sending him flying backwards in a flash.

Frodo flinched as this happened, getting a suddenly pounding head-ace after seeing the eye again.

Among the bits and pieces of metal, the ring lay there, unharmed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here, possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this."

Elrond finished, and everyone sat in sickening silence.

Boromier broke it, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates, are guarded by more than just Orks, there is evil there, that does not sleep…the great eye, is ever watchful! T'is a Barron wasteland, filled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe, is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this…It is folly!"

Legolas jumped up in argument, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?! The ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli stood as well, "-and I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what happens then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli continued, standing much closer to Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the ring, in the hands of an Elf!"

This made all the Elves around them stand up in protest. Everywhere there was arguing and shouting! Gandalf merely shook his head and stood, trying to stop everyone.

Frodo stared at the ring, knowing that he must be the one to do it. He stood and yelled, "I will take it! Do you hear me?!"

No one was listening.

Suddenly, a deafening cry from above stopped everyone short. Frodo turned, and the sapphire dragon he knew so well jumped down from the roof, growling and stomping. No one else knew what she was except Frodo and Aragorn, so there was much panic as her smooth, dragon voice rang through the air,

"STUPID MALES! If it were up to me, you'd all be thrown into boiling noodles and cooked in a STEW!" She boomed, annoyed. Gandalf picked up his staff, ready to fight, and the others drew their swords.

Frodo stood in front of her in protest,

"Stop! She's a friend!"

"Well, maybe I am…but again, maybe I am not. I have no rider to control my actions. One thing I **am** going to do, though, Is **shut you all up**!"

Turning to Frodo, the dragon gestured for him to continue. He gulped, "I will take the ring to Mordor…though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf held sadness in his eyes as he walked towards the hobbit and dragon, clutching his staff tightly and avoiding Silvra's eyes,

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

Silvra looked at them, and then blue magic flew all around, transforming her into her beautiful, human self. She shot him a warm smile, and, as the men/dwarve/elves' faces changed into awe, she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him out of his chair, sitting in it.

Aragorn stood after glaring at her, and bowed to Frodo, "By my life or death, I will protect you. I will. You have my sword."

Legolas stepped forward, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," Gimli added, walking around the elves, but standing next to Legolas, who sighed deeply in annoyance.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed, the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam ran out from behind some bushes, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He declared.

Silvra snorted in laughter, earning looks from the group.

"No indeed, it is hard to separate you, as he was summoned to a secret council, and you were not."

"Oi!" Merry called out, bolting up to them with Pippin at his heels, "We're coming, too! You couldn't tie us in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of messy…quest. Thing!"

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" Merry remarked, earning a glare from his companion.

Silvra clutched her stomach laughing so hard. She nearly fell out of her chair. The others turned to her, and while the Hobbits smiled, Aragorn crossed his arms…everyone saw this.

"What?! That was funny!"

His face didn't change…and Silvra's didn't either. She merely jumped up, waltzed over to Frodo, and kneeled.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Let's see…" She began counting on her fingers, "You have my bow, arrows, horn, roar, fire, daggers, swords, claws-"

She was cut off when Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and twirled her in circles. They laughed and laughed, while the others looked at them with confused looks.  
When they'd calmed, Silvra, now standing, threw her arm around Aragorn's shoulders and turned to the group,

"Don't get your dixis' in a frazzle! 'Corny' here, is my brother!"

Aragorn's eyes went wide after hearing the childhood nickname, and he glared at his sister, who merely smirked and patted his head, moving to stand in-between Legolas and Gimli. She greeted Legolas (who recognized her now) with a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, all eyes fell on Elrond. He took it all in, overwhelmingly.

"Nine companions and a Dragon! So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin laughed, "Great! Where are we going?"

Silvra snorted in laugher and cracked up laughing once more…oh, _dear, _cheeky Pippin!

The Dragon-Woman awoke to the beautiful Rivendell sunlight…something she had certainly missed indeed! She dressed and frolicked down the cobblestone steps for a filling breakfast…before running into Boromier. The man was as tall as her brother, a good two feet taller than her. Her sea-colored eyes flashed in wonder as he gazed into them with his blue eyes. She frowned…Frodo's eyes were prettier, and his smile warmer…but it would have to do. He smiled a small smile and gestured to the dining hall,

"My lady."

She curtsied, and walked in, finding a seat right in-between Frodo and her brother, where she felt safest. Legolas sat across from her, his facial expressions changing as the conversations carried on. It reminded her of…him. She shook as delicious chills ran down her spine at just the thought of him.

They began their journey shortly after dining, all nervously excited. Silvra was ordered to stay with them until they got used to her as a dragon…so she complied, but gratefully. Secretly, she was lonely up in the air with no one to talk to. She was the last dragon, as far as she knew…and It _did_ feel like it.

"**We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for Forty days…If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns East, to Mordor." **

"Good! Very good."

Boromier's voice rang through the empty mountain air as he tried to teach Merry and Pippin to use swords. Silvra was seated beside Gimli, sharing his pipe every now and then. The first time she'd done that, all the men were astonished that a woman would do this. But, well, you warm up to Silvra quicker than you do to anyone else. She's a perfect motherly figure for a group of men…while looking like a supermodel at the same time.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn and Silvra stated at the same time, correcting Pippin's swordsmanship.

Silvra laughed and punched her brother in the shoulder, stealing his pipe and taking a good breathe-in before giving it back,

"Jinx!" She declared, poking him in the stomach.

"You're good, Pippin!" Merry complimented.

"Thanks!"

Merry began grunting as his turn came up, his sword clashing with Boromier's.

"Everyone's acting happy so high up here, which I know they're **not**. I'd say we were taking the _long _way around! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balium'd give us a warm welcome!"

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas jumped up from his spot beside Silvra, eyeing the sky to the West.

"What's up, Legos?" The Dragon-Woman asked, shooting him a questioning look.

At that moment, Boromier accidentally smacked Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin yelped in alarm, throwing his own sword down. When Boromier tried to apologize, Pippin kicked him, and Boromier yelped in pain.

"Get him!" Pippin screamed.

Merry smacked the back of Boromier's legs with the side of his sword, knocking him down. Then, both hobbits attacked him playfully, yelling, 'For the Shire' and telling one-another when Boromier had the one of them pinned.

Silvra was laughing so hard that she was crying…the others were having a good laugh too…until Sam stood and looked to the West…

"What is that?"

"Nothing," Gimli assured him, "It's just a wisp of clouds!"

"It's moving fast," Boromier pointed out, "….against the wind."

"Crambine, from Dundland!" Legolas warned.

"Hide!" Aragorn exclaimed, and no one argued.

When the Crambine were gone, everyone stood, revealing themselves.

"Spies of Sarumon!" Gandalf spat angrily, "The passage South is being watched. We must take the paths of Caraharas!"

And so they did…across the mountain range.

Silvra was not allowed to fly here, either, for Gandalf claimed that Sarumon would see her and they would be discovered…though how she itched to feel the wind through her wingspan!

Frodo tripped and rolled down the hill, straight into the over-protective arms of Aragorn.

"Frodo?!" He exclaimed.

Frodo nodded his okay and stood, brushing himself off…and then he discovered that the ring was not around his neck!  
He looked up and Boromier plucked it from the snow, staring at it in wonder.

"Boromier!"

Aragorn was ignored,

"It is a strange thing, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing…"

Silvra stomped through the snow, tore the ring from Boromier's grasp before he could touch it, and gently placed it back around Frodo's neck, kissing his forehead tenderly before turning and stomping back towards Legolas, sticking her tongue out a Boromier as she passed him. He glared at her, then turned back to Frodo and Aragorn, who cautiously stared back. He laughed,

"I care not."

And then he began stumbling back up the mountain after Silvra.

A few hours later, they were stumbling through the biggest and coldest blizzard any of them had come in contact with.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" Legolas exclaimed.

"It's SARUMON!" Gandalf screamed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn screamed, holding the hobbits closer.

"Well **that's comforting**!" Silvra exclaimed in fury, "Gandalf, we must go back!"

"No!" Gandalf growled through clenched teeth, reciting a spell which no one understood…but everyone knew that he would try his hardest magic to keep them alive.

Suddenly, all anyone saw was a flash of light, and they were buried alive under fallen snow.

As everyone dug themselves out of the snow, Boromier greatly feared for their lives. Turning to Gandalf, he made his feelings known,

"We must get off the Mountain!" He shrieked.


	2. The Mines of Moria 1: Getting There

"We must get off the Mountain!" He shrieked, "Make heading for Rohan, and take the West road to my city!"

"We can't! Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!"

"If we can't pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf clenched his teeth…

**Moria, you fear to go into those Mines, the Dwarves dug too greedily and too deep…you know what they awoke in the darkness of Rasandoom…Shadow, and Flame!**

Gandalf gulped, "Let the Ringbarer, decide."

Frodo, poor, innocent Frodo, gulped at that saying. He was unsure of anything…but oh, to be out of this snow, this ghastly weather…

"Frodo?"

He looked to Sam, and turned back to the wizard, "We will go through the Mines."

The wizard froze, as if his heart had stopped…but nodded, "So be it."

With that, Silvra transformed into her dragon self, rising above the nine freezing beings. She tilted her head down,

"_You all are freezing! We can get there faster if you ride me to Moria!"_

Aragorn shook his head, "None can ride you, Silvra!"

A great dragon tear fell beside the group. It blew warm air back into their faces. Silvra growled,

"_You are wrong, my brother. There was one, who could."_

Gandalf nodded, "She is right indeed! If we are to get off this infernal trap we must ride her!"

Every male flinched at this thought, but no one spoke against it. Pretty soon Silvra was soaring through the air. The taller races of beings had to practically stand to not hurt themselves to stay on, but the little hobbits sat closer to the smaller spikes, their little legs wrapped around the one in front of them as they held on for dear life.

…

"The walls, of Moria…" Gimli breathed.

Frodo flinched and nearly cried out as his sore foot sipped in the mud and hit the freezing water. Silvra, very tired and with every right to laugh at this, merely reached her hand down and held the small hobbit's own, cuddling the tiny, frozen hand gently. Frodo looked up at her with wide eyes and she simply shrugged off his surprise, smiling kindly and warmly at him. He gave her a nod, and they continued on.

Gandalf fingered the wall in a desperate attempt to look for the gateway into the mines, whispering something about star and moon light showing the way. Indeed, the gate lit up with these lights, and Gandalf read the entrance while the rest of the Fellowship stared in wonder,

"It reads:_ "The doors of Torin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter"._"

"What do you suppose _that_ means?" Merry asked, curiosity flaming through his being.

"Well it's really quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the door opens."

He then proceeded to make a show of himself, lay the tip of his staff on the door and mutter a bunch of rushed elven words….

Nothing happened.

Gandalf made to try and shove the door open, but to no avail. The Fellowship decided to camp out a bit, until Gandalf's memory was restored.

"The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn was saying to Sam, "Even ones so brave as Bill."

Sam sighed, and petted the pony's soft nose in comfort, "Ba-bye, Bill."

With that, Aragorn let the pony loose, placing a comforting hand on the Gardner's shoulder, "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

Meanwhile, as Silvra sat beside Frodo, his hand settled in hers comfortably, she lighted a pipe for a smoke, and shared some with her comrades as well, scolding Merry and Pippin for throwing rocks in the undisturbed river.

Gandalf sighed and threw down his staff, "Oh, this is hopeless."

Silvra smiled in teasing, "Want a smoke, ol' boy?"

Everyone cracked up at that.

Gandalf turned to the girl with a very serious look on his face, "My lady I beg to differ on this title! I am a very well respected wizard of my age! I will not stand with a reputation of being called-"

"An old boy?"

Silvra's lips turned into a wide, playful smile, and she again offered the pipe to Gandalf. He glared at her, but snatched the pipe reluctantly, breathing in a hard amount of smoke in his frustration. When he had begun to choke was when Frodo had an idea.

"I- It's a riddle! Speak friend…" The water behind them churned, "…and enter." He turned to Silvra, "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Her eyes opened with realization. She turned towards the door, "Mellon."

A sound of old rocks moving and falling caught everyone's attention…the gate was opening!

Gandalf, being the, "well respected old boy" led the way, blowing on his staff gently and making the jewel on top glow brightly, lighting up the cave before them.

"Soon, master elf," Gimli began, "You will enjoy the feeble hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, moat beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Bolin, and they call it a **Mine**. A **Mine**!"

Boromier spoke with fear implanted in his voice, "This is no mine." Everyone turned to him. He gasped, "It's a tomb!"

This moment is when everyone began to notice the skeletons about them. All the dead bodies of dwarves lay scattered, and Gimli cried out in sorrow. Legolas ran to one, tugging an arrow out of its chest, "Goblins?!"

He threw it down in disgust, placing an arrow on his bow string, the others drawing their weapons, moving forward with caution.

"You make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here…now, get out! Get out!"

The hobbits huddled together in fear, but before Frodo knew it, something slimy and cold wrapped around his leg. He froze in fear, and that was all it took for him to be swept off his feet, and pulled towards the water.

"FRODO!" His friends cried out, and the others turned around.

Sam pulled out his dagger and wacked at the tentacle, smacking it away. In an instant at least twelve more came shooting out of the water, smacking away his companions. Frodo, lying helpless and frozen with fear, could only watch as tentacles shot towards his little frame…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Silvra dived in the way of the tentacles, and was swept up, herself. She screamed as in no time at all, one of the tentacles found its way to her chest. She clenched her teeth and groaned as it began to grow tight. Her long hair dangled from upside down, and gathering up all her strength she swatted at the creature with her sword as it dangled her above its long, gaping, slimy mouth.

She screamed her brother's name and wriggled for dear life, desperately trying to get free before any of her ribs decided to give in to the pressure and break. Legolas' arrows flew past her head and into the creature, and her brother and Boromier hacked away at it, but this only made the creature angry and wrap its tentacle tighter around her waist. She now began gasping, hardly any oxygen could get through to her lungs.

She screamed against the air through clenched teeth, "I- I c-can't h-hold on…much…_longer!"_

In one swift swing, Strider had sliced the tentacle holding her off the creature, and Silvra suddenly felt light as a feather, floating down and landing in her brother's arms. With that, everyone made for the mines, scrambling as fast as their legs could carry them.

The creature attempted to follow, but only succeeded in closing the entrance with a rock slide.

"Then it is done. We must face the long, dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older, and fouler things then orks in the deep places of the world."

Once Gandalf had his staff lit, they proceeded on inside. Frodo ran up to Strider,

"Is she alright?!"

Strider turned to him, "The question is, are _you _alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't bother with me! Silvra! Are you alright?!"

The others asked similar questions, for they had all learned to care for the girl.

"I don't know," Strider muttered in reply, "I cannot see her, and she stopped moving minutes ago."

They all felt terrible with that given answer, each warrior somehow felt it was their fault. Even Gandalf, and especially Frodo.

"Quieter now," Gandalf instructed, "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go un-noticed."

They crawled along behind their leader, with still not enough light to see young Silvra, and she still did not stir…

They came across three tunnels of pathways, and Gandalf ceased his stride, "I have no memory of this place."

Strider set his sister down gently and went to make a fire close by her. She was freezing and hadn't stirred for almost fifteen hours. As soon as the fire began to flame and grow, he rushed to her side and threw off his cloak, covering her body…he cringed and tears gathered in his eyes at the sight.

Her beauty had not left her…but the color in her cheeks had. From the way she lay, she looked absolutely frozen, and felt so, too. Her hands and lips were chapped, and her eyes shut tightly. Her long brown hair was ratty and covered in dirt and slime. Her beautiful, silken elven dress was tattered and torn.

The Ranger leaned down, and everyone held their breath…

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the others, "She's alive, and from the feel of her chest, her ribs are only bruised badly. She won't be walking for a bit, but she's still very much alive."

"O-Of c-course…I'm -a-a…choo! …ouch…"

Strider engulfed his beloved sister in a bear hug. She patted his back, and then began to pinch him,

"Ack! Ack! Bro, choking, not breathing!" She said, her voice muffled by his coat.

He sat back and laid his hands on her shoulders, wiping a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Awww! That is so sweet! You actually _admitted_ that you cared for me! Normally you'd glare at me for calling you 'Corny' and stalk off to tell your friends I was a menace!"

He chuckled and a tear ran down his cheek as he pulled her into and gentle hug, "You have no idea…"

"Silvra!"

Frodo ran to her and then held his own hand awkwardly, his head hanging down in shame, "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to-"

"Relax, Ringbarer. I've already told you twice that I'm here to protect and help you. We all are," She gestured to everyone around him, "-and you have to know that some of us will not make it back home, but we're willing to take that risk to get you safely to Mount Doom and destroy that cursed ring, whatever it takes!"

Frodo's eyes were filling at the truth in her eyes, and he hugged her tightly.

…

"Are we lost?"

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shhh…Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Merry sighed heavily at his friend's failed attempt at whispering, and Pippin merely hung his head in boredom. The other males in the room sat still, listening and waiting for Gandalf's memory to come back together.

Silvra, bored out of her mind and unable to smoke, sat back against the rock next to her brother, her eyes closed. Strider had made it very clear to her that she wasn't allowed to move, lift her head, eat, sleep, breathe….

Okay, he didn't make the list that long. But he'd pretty much made it clear that everything she did had to involve healing her ribs in some way. Sure she was mad, but she knew that he loved her very much, and everything he did would help her in some way. Well, _almost_ everything. I mean, he _was _smoking a pipe she wasn't allowed to touch.

She sighed, and her head lolled to the side, resting on her brother's shoulder.

Frodo, In the midst of all this, turned at the sound of a pebble falling to the main floor below, (yeah, it was that quiet,) and gasped at the sight of a creature below, making its way up to them. He ran to Gandalf in panic,

"There's something down there," He whispered.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf replied.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barra Dual…"

"Escaped?...or set loose? He hates and loves the ring, thus he hates and loves himself. He never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill 'im when he had the chance."

"Pity? T'was pity that steadied Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, some that died deserve life. Can you give it to him, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal with death and judgment. My heart tells me that Gollum has some play, here, for good or evil, before this is over."

Frodo sighed and his heart began to sag…

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So who all who live to see such times, but it is not for them to decide. All that we have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us."


End file.
